The New Girl in Death City
by Izaya'sgirl96
Summary: A girl that the staff in the D.W.M.A. and Kid knows comes back after a mission that was assigned to her by Lord Death and she runs into two people that fight her when she gets to the school. So who is this mystery girl read and find out. This is my second fanfic and I am working on my first one this is my dream in writing. So please read. :D


Hey guys so this is my second fanfic. I'm writing a new story because my dream decided to think of Soul Eater at the time so yea this is my dream in writing. I have writer's block all the time so I'm stuck on my first fanfic if you like you guys can help and I will give you guys credit. Ok enough talk let's get the show on the road.

When I got to the school I was panting and very tired. I was on a mission for Lord Death. He wanted me to check out a Kishin for him. It was a special mission just for me. See Lord Death knows I don't have a weapon or a meister because I don't need a meister because I'm not a weapon and I don't need a weapon either. Oh did I forget to mention that I'm not human I'm a wolf but I fool people that I look human(AN: kinda like Wolf's Rain.). The only ones that know are Lord Death, his son Death the Kid, and most of the staff from the D.W.M.A.

I was to tired to walk into the building so I rested in the shade. I was about to close my eye and go to sleep when I heard foot steps and a deep voice say "Hey." I opened one eye and saw a boy with white hair and a headband on. His eyes were a red color that I have never seen. He was next to a girl with blondish-brown hair in pigtails. Her eyes were a light green. I closed my eye and decided to ignore them. "Hey, what is a big dog like yourself doing here?" I opened my eyes and growled at them "I'm not a dog! Don't you dare confuse me with those mutts!" I growled at them more while I was getting up "Soul." "Yea I'm on it." the boy transformed into a scthere' charged at her but she blocked my attack. I decided to bite and maybe take away her weapon so I charged towards her but bit down and grabbed the scythe from her. I had it in my mouth when a light flashed from the scythe and transformed back into the white hair boy "Come here." He said while grabbing me and holding me in place. I struggled to get him off but he wouldn't budge. I transformed into my human form and elbow him in the stomach he then let go and transformed back into the scythe "Soul!" the girl cried out I looked over to her and was about to attack when I heard my name. "Neko don't attack they are students here." I looked over and I saw a man on a stitched up chair and a screw sticking out of his head "Stein." "Professor Stein you know this girl?" the girl asked "Yes. Lord Death took her in when she was just a pup. She even lives with Kid." "What?! Lord Death adopted her? Ah! I forgot about Soul. Professor is he going to be fine?" "Yes, Neko carry Soul and follow me." "Ok." I turned around and picked up the white haired boy who transformed back into a boy.

I follow Stein to the nurse's office "Just put him on the bed." "Ok." I put the boy on the bed and walked over to were Stein was and sat on his desk while he was writing down something. "Oh Neko shouldn't you go talk to Lord Death and tell him about the mission you completed?" "Right I'm on it." I said as I walked out the room. I heard Stein talk to the girl about her weapon that he will make it and that she should go see Lord Death too. As I reached the door to Lord Death's room the girl had caught up with me and we both walked in. "Hi, sorry about attacking you and not introducing myself. I'm Maka." the girl said with a smile and she extended her hand. I took it and shook it "I'm Neko nice to meet you and it's okay." I said with a smile. When we both reached Lord Death I saw a familiar boy with three white strips on the left side of his head. "Kid!" I yelled while I ran up to him and he hugged me which I gladly returned "It's been so long Neko. I've missed you." "I've missed you too. So how are Liz and Patty?" "Hello Neko. It's been a while." "Hehe. Hi Wolfy!" I heard behind me the familiar voices of the twin pistols. "Liz! Patty! Hi. How are you two doing?" I asked "Well you three can catch up later. For now I have to ask Neko a question." Lord Death said "Okay fire away Lord Death." "First, how did the mission go?" "Well looks like the Kishin will no longer hunt humans." "Good. Good. And second how well is your trust with men?" "Lord Death. You of all people should know." "Okay that is all. Neko why don't you go see what Stein is up to." "Okay." I said and I walked back to the nurse's office.

When I got to the door of the office I heard Stein talk to someone inside "You know you are lucky that she just knocked you out and not killed you on the spot." "Yea, but how did she do that?" "She is afraid of men. She was hurt when she was young. She was even afraid of Lord Death and Kid when he found her. But eventually grew close to Kid as time went on and she also grew close to almost everyone here." "She is afraid of men? She didn't seem scared when I grabbed her.""She is able to hide her feelings." "I wonder how she must have felt when I attacked her?" "You can ask her yourself." The door opened and I fell to the floor "Ow!That hurt." I looked at Stein with a mean look. I got up from the floor and looked at the boy with white hair when I looked into his eyes I felt something but I looked away. Stein left the room when I got up. "Hey! What are you?" I looked back and said "I'm a wolf. Why?" "So you don't' have a weapon or a meister?" "N-No I don't have a weapon or a meister." "I'm Soul by the way." "I'm Neko. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile "Stop faking that smile. " he said I looked at him confused "What do you mean fake smile?" "Don't hide your feelings anymore." I looked shocked how can he see through my wall "I hide them so I don't get hurt. Don't you do the same?" I can see his feelings but just a tiny piece of it. "How did you know I hide my feelings?" "I can see a small piece of it." he got off the bed and pinned me to the wall "If you can see it and I can tell when your hiding your feelings then there is something going on between us." Because Stein stepped out of the office I was now alone, pinned to the wall, and scared of Soul. "Can you please step away?" "Why? You can tell me what you feel." "I'm scared! Please just step away." I started to cry. "Your ears are coming out. Huh? Please don't' cry this is so uncool." he said you can tell how I feel when my ears and tail come out. Soul stared to clean away my tears "A cool guy like me should never let a girl I cry in front of him." I looked Soul in the eyes and I felt it again that spark or connection. I blushed at how close his face was and I just stared at him in the eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." "T-Thank you. I-I like your eye color." I said blushing. I couldn't take it anymore . I closed my eyes and started to sink to the floor. When I felt the floor I transformed into my wolf form and I can also change my size. So I became small like the size of a cat. I I pressed my ears against my head and I curled my tail to my right side . I felt something pick me up so I opened my eyes and saw Soul in my face again I got so scared that I struggled o get out of his grasped but I couldn't move anymore. I realized that Soul had me in a hug like embrace. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I think Maka will let you live with us. Come on let's go home." "B-But I live with Kid." "Not anymore for right now Lord Death wants you to live with Soul and Maka." I heard Stein say when he walked into the room. "Wha-? Why?" I said. "Because he is planning something for both Kid and you but he wants you to stay at Maka's and Soul's place for the time being." I was shocked but I will do what Lord Death wants me to do. "OK I won't argue with that." "OK then Soul, Neko let's go home." Maka said as she entered the room. "Alright. Neko is it okay for me to keep carrying you?" Soul asked. I realized he was still carrying me. "Yea you can keep on carrying me." "Good cause one way or another I was going to keep on carrying you just in case you decide to leave or run away." "I would never disobey Lord Death's orders." "Well what a loyal dog you are." When I heard that I bit him on the fingers. "Ow! I'm sorry I forgot. Please just stop biting me." I let go of his finger. "I hate it when you humans call me a dog. I'm not like those mutts." "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Its not cool for a guy like me to make a girl mad." Soul said as we were walking out of the office.

We walking out the school and when we got to the bottom I saw a family playing in a park. There were two little girls. I assumed they were twins since they looked a lot alike and their mother and father were laughing and playing with their daughters. I felt something in my heart that I tried to hide myself in Soul's black jacket. "What's wrong?" "That family over there." I pointed a paw towards the park. "What about them?" "I never had a family that would love me and I was chased away after they found out I was part wolf." I said as I tired again to hide in his jacket. "It's okay now you are surrounded by people who love you." I stopped trying to hide in his jacket and I looked at him with a shocked look "W-What do you mean?" "Well you are loved by Kid and Lord Death and almost the entire staffed at the D.W.M.A. and then there is Maka and I we care about you so you are surrounded by people who love and care about you." "You really like me even though I tried to kill you?" "Yea you just need to be shown kindness." he said. "Ok." is all I said. Soul began to walk again.

When we got to Maka and Soul's place he put me on the floor and I decided to get to know Maka so I followed her into her room. Her room was clean and big I notice that she was sitting at her desk and she was talking to a cat who was on the nightstand next to the desk. I walked over to Maka and rubbed my paw on her leg she looked down on me and picked me up and placed me on the desk. When I was on the desk I heard a hiss and I looked over at the cat. She had purple fur and big eyes. She also had a witch hat on. "Hiss! Maka get this mutt out of here." "I'm not a mutt. I'm a wolf." I said growling at the cat "Guys stop fighting. Neko this is Blair. Blair this is Neko Lord Death's adopted daughter." When Maka said this the cat, Blair, stopped hissing at me and looked at Maka with wide eyes and then she looked back at me and said "I didn't know Lord Death had a wolf daughter." "I'm not his daughter! He just took me in when my parents throw me out when they found out I was part wolf." I said almost crying. "Wow. Do you hate your parents?" Maka asked me "I don't know. Sometimes I do and sometime I don't so I really don't know." I said looking down at my paws "Well I'm sorry but I don't like wolves or dogs." Blair said I looked up at her and said "That's okay I don't mind that you don't like me it won't stop me from reaching my goal." "What is your goal?" Maka asked. I looked into her eyes and said "To prove to my parents that I can make it on my own without their help and that I am strong then any one they know."

We stayed in silence until Soul came in asking Maka if she can make dinner today and she gladly agreed to do it. She walked out the door with Blair on her shoulder. She left her door open and I decided to walk around their house. I walked into the bathroom and notice that it had shelves. On one of shelves it has thing that belong to Maka and on the other shelve it had things that belong to Soul. I jumped on the sink and notice that mirror was an inch to high so I couldn't see myself. I find that the bathroom was the place that be in peace so I went into the sink and curled up into a ball to see if I can sleep for a little bit-since I couldn't sleep the last time- I heard someone walking in and looked and saw Soul in the doorway. "So this is where you've been. I was looking for you come on dinner is ready." he said as he picked me up and puts me under his arm. When we got there Maka had four plates out with food. It smelled good that I stared to wag my tail "Look like some one likes the smell of food." I stopped wagging my tail and blushed a bit "Soul~ come sit next to me." that sounded like Blair and realized that she is just like me she can transformed into a human and cat. I wiggled out of Soul's grasped and transformed back into my human form and sat next to Maka which leaves Blair to sit in front of me and Soul to sit in front of Maka. Maka and I talked the whole time we were eating and I had fun for the first time. When we were finished Maka asked me if I wanted to watch some t.v. with her and I said yes and we were watching some anime that Maka seemed to like.

When the anime was over she turned off the television and she asked me "Do you mind sleeping in Soul's room since Blair sleeps in mine and I don't want you too to be fighting all night." "No I don't mind." "Good. Now I have to asked Soul if it's alright." she said as she walked to the door next to the couch the one by the wall. She knocked and Soul answered it she asked if it was alright for me to sleep in his room and he looked at me and I blushed. He said that I can sleep in his room and Maka grabbed my hand and we walked to her room and she said "Here are some pajamas for you." "No thank you I don't need I sleep in my wolf form." as I said this I transformed into my regular size wolf form and told her goodnight and walked out of her room and stopped in front of Soul's door and scratched the door to ask if I can come inside. Soul opened the door and looked down and move so that I can get inside and I notice that his walls were covered in posters and he also has a desk similar to Maka's and a nightstand. Soul walked over to his bed and said "You can sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor." "No it's okay it's your bed I can sleep on the floor." I said "You know what we can both sleep on the bed." he said and climbed into his bed and patted a place next to him and I walked over to the side of the bed where he patted and asked "Are you sure?" "Yes come on." he said as he picked up my front legs and placed them on the bed. So I climbed on the bed to and laid down Soul put the blanket over us and he was scratching me behind the ear and I slowly stared to close my eyes and sleep.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter to my Soul Eater fanfic. Oh I like Blair and I think she is cute when she is in cat form. So if you like it please follow and favorite my story and review me if you want. This is just my dream in writing so I'm going to have fun coming up with the following chapters.


End file.
